


A Battle He Can't Win

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Prompto wanted to scream. Wanted to cry out, wanted to fucking bust a nut all over the bedroll beneath him. But he couldn’t - wouldn’t - because that would be against the rules of the game. Gladio’s game, which came with the incentive of “the best orgasm of his life” if he could just. Hold. Off.





	A Battle He Can't Win

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the NSFW Bingo game on Tumblr! The prompt for this was Promptio + don't come yet

He’d befriended a prince and stood before a King. He’d trained with Cor the Immortal and lived to tell about it. He’d fought baddies of all shapes and sizes, come face to face with more than a few close calls, and even seen real-live gods resurrected from legend. 

And yet somehow,  _this_  was turning out to be the hardest day of his life. 

Gladio groaned behind him, the sound of his rumbling voice barely carrying over the blood that pounded in Prompto’s ears. Groaned again, and with it the sweet pressure of his cock forcing its way deeper into tight heat. Slow and teasing just like everything else that evening. 

Prompto wanted to scream. Wanted to cry out, wanted to  _fucking bust a nut all over the bedroll beneath him._ But he couldn’t -  _wouldn’t -_ because that would be against the rules of the game. Gladio’s game, which came with the incentive of “the best orgasm of his life” if he could just. Hold. Off. 

He must have whined loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. Suddenly, one of the large hands gripping his hip moved forward to tangle in his hair instead. 

“Like it, baby? Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

_Good?_ It felt  _insane_. Every nerve in his body was tingling with the heat of their sex. Inside him, he could feel the way Gladio’s dick pulsed, twitched, throbbed against his walls, filling him so full and yet still not quite giving him enough. So slow, so  _tender_  that his head was all but swimming in the build up of pleasure, and he knew the second Gladio touched his cock he would burst. 

“Mm _hmm,”_ was all he could manage to push out of his vice-like throat. He heard Gladio chuckle, and those hot, rough fingers were sliding down to his neck instead. Stroking gently over his throat before curling under it, tightening subtly with every intake of breath. Prompto’s eyes widened and his heart, if possible, began to pound faster in his chest.

“I know it’s hard, baby.” The Shield accentuated this with a long, deep thrust into his ass, jolting him forward with a ragged gasp. His fingers tightened another notch. “But I know you can do it. Hang in there.” 

“F- _fuck…. G-Gla…ddy….”_ Each breath was getting more difficult. Panic rippled beneath the surface of his pleasure, sending confusing jolts of excitement along every nerve. His cock twitched, his toes curled in the sleeping bag beneath him. Bright blue eyes flew open. 

_Oh, shit. N-no, gods, I can’t –!_

_“_ Prom.” The voice was stern, commanding. It was as shocking as a slap across the face, and caught him just in time to reign him back in. “Don’t come yet.” 

_Oh, gods, but I need to, it’s so good, fuckfuckfuck._ Prompto’s whine was enough to get the message across where his words failed him. But Gladio, it seemed, wasn’t finished torturing him just yet. 

The heavy cock inside of him drew out again slowly. So far back that the tip was catching on his rim, stretching him wide as a trickle of warm lube leaked out, trailing down his inner thigh. Gladio held his hips firm with one hand, used the other to grip his neck, hold his chin up and back. And then, when there was no way and no where for Prompto to run, he slammed into him full force. 

Prompto saw stars. He cried out, little more than a burst of air, then sucked in another lungful as he felt Gladio draw out once more. Braced himself for the next assault, which came harder, deeper the second time. Out, in, _out, in_ , always the same infuriatingly slow, brutal pace. All around Prompto, the room was blurring, spinning, the power too much and  _not enough at the same time_ ; threatening to drive him mad right there on the edge of the precipice. 

This was a battle Prompto wasn’t going to win. 

Gladio slammed into him one last time; the head of his cock hit at the just the right angle to fill Prompto’s vision with a burst of color, and force his body past the point of no return. His knuckles were still white where he clenched the bedroll as he came, untouched, his orgasm too overpowering to do more than ride out its rhythmic waves. Maybe he screamed, maybe he was too far gone. All he knew was when he woke up again, Gladio was holding him gently within the safe warmth of his arms. 

“Welcome back, Prom,” those full, familiar lips smiled. “What’d you think?” 

Blue eyes blinked. He ran through a mental checklist, a full-body diagnostic, before settling down against his boyfriend’s solid chest. And he sighed. 

“I hate when you’re right.” 


End file.
